Manhou Brojou MC-Kun
Manhou Brojou MC-Kun Dramatis Personae: 0MShii-kun: Tomboy. Dresses as a boy because she's feels girls clothes are frilly and useless. 11Anneon-Chan: MShii's older brother. Dresses as a girl because... he wanted to be the little girl. 2And anyone else I feel like fucking adding. You're not late for school. You never are. You walk down the stairs from your bedroom cool, composed, and generally a badass. Anon-chan is at the table. 1"Sup, faggot?" 1"Morning, Anon. Nice dress you've got on today. Lucky for you our school doesn't have shitty uniforms." 9"Did you remember to tape your dick to your leg today?" Anon blushes. "Y-you always have to bring that up, don't you?! It was an accident... and Allen was so close too... he smelled so good!" 3"Whatever, bro. You gonna eat that toast on your way out or are you gonna eat it like a normal human?" 1"I enjoy teasing you, faggot. Deal with it." 7"Cool it, Anon, don't get a boner in front of me." "Uwaah... you're so terrible, MC-tan~" He/she/it waves his hand at you in the gay fashion. You can see he's de-haired himself, again. 1"It's Anon-KUN, you senseless homo!" 3"Nice smooth skin, don't scare any boys when they push you against the wall, Pico." 7"Enough of your 'OH U' shit." You throw together a thick, meaty sandwich and walk out the door. Anon-chan follows behind you, toast in mouth. S/He runs, though you're both clearly on time. 3"I hope you realize you're the cancer that is killing our family." 7"Even if you do that, you won't run into a cute guy on your way to school." 1Say nothing. S/He pays you no heed and charges across the street. You walk, in your clearly male attire, slowly, and arrive at school. Your hyper tight sports bra is getting painful. 6Let 'em loose. 5Keep down. "Hmm, MC-kun? Letting them out today? I kinda preferred when you kept those monsters under wraps." Billy-sensei puts a friendly arm around you. The scent of his cheap cologne sickens you. 1"That's sexual harassment, sensei." 9"Oh? So you must be gay, teach." 0"Get off me, sicko." He backs off you and chuckles. "At least you're not your brother, eh? I had the displeasure of teaching him last year. He broke many a man's... pride." 1"I'm not surprised. He packs quite a meat log in between his femenine hips." 1"Maybe your students are just as gay as you." 9"Maybe your students need bigger packages." "Perhaps." He walks off to class, scratching his head. You head in, and apparently this western school has a shoe locker. You open yours and see a letter. 5Open it. 0Take it but keep it. 7Throw it away. Probably from some confused underclassman girl or one of your wiser male classmates. You chuck it, switch shoes, and head to class. You take your position behind the GOD SEAT. 1You're a bit early, go to sleep. 7Stare out the window. You're not in the God Seat, but you can dream. A finger snaps in front of your face. "Hey there, MC-chan!" Shiroko. The epitome of "girly", she holds her hair in twin drills today. With a "cute" hairpin. Also your only real "friend" 7"It's MC-KUN." 0"Whaddya need." 0"Mornin." "Well, you've got boobs, and a vagoo, or so I hope." She playfully flicks your un-arrested chest. "Feeling less manly today, hmm?" 0"It just hurt." 6"Don't be jealous that I'm packing more heat than you." 0"..." The guys in the room are staring at the two of you. You can hear mutters of "I wish" and "Chest" Billy-sensei walks into the room and quiets the class. 3"Morning, perve." 4"So, try to harass anyone else on the way here?" 0"..." "Yes, I grabbed another teacher's ass. She didn't like it too much." He continues into the lesson without so much as a pause. Class ends, and you've got a 10 minute break. 5Go to the bathroom 1Drink. Must Drink. 2Sit in your damn almost-God Seat You head to the bathroom. Now, do you feel like a boy or a girl today? 3You're a reverse trap, but you still have a vagina. Girl's bathroom. 4You're a skilled lady. You can pee in a urinal. You enter the bathroom and see no one's around. Goodie goodie gumdrops. 7Use the urinal. Like a boss. 1Ehh, use the toilet, play it safe. You drop your pants slightly and take aim. As you're relieving yourself, you hear about 3 people rush in- and you're suddenly being held by two of them. 9Fight back. 1Goddammit it was a bad day to use the urinal. Give up. You attempt to swing out, but you're being held too well. You glance around and notice that they're guys from the upper class. The kinda guys who watch shitty girl cartoons and fap to drawings. 7"Heh, you guys couldn't even get a full on girl, so you had to rape a tomboy? You're terrible." 3"Onii-chans... puh-puhlease let me go" "S-s-shut it, you bitch. Th-theres no help coming, so you might as well g-give up!" The chubbier of the pair spits as he talks. You can feel a warm, firm rod being prodded at your ass. 2Your inner girl kicks in. "Please don't let this happen. Please." 3Your inner imouto kicks in "Save me, oniichan" 1"..." You feel the world slow down. Time feels like it's... stopping. You release yourself from the hold of the guys, and notice a fucking plush toy is seated on your would-be rapist's cock. 6"That's an interesting cock ring." 0"Pubic styling confuses and enrages me." 1"..." "I have heard your prayers, MC. Unfortunately, your 'oniichan' cannot make a contract with me, as he apparently is NOT a girl." It hops off the offending cock and lands on the ground. 0"So, what are you, exactly?" 7"Hah, your trap sensors are bad as well, eh?" 2"..." "Ahem." It wags its tumor of a tail. "My name is Shoobie. I can grant any wish, but you must make a contract with me as payback." It looks up at you with lifeless eyes. 4"Wait, I've seen this anime already, I am not going to die for your alien ass." 0"Yeah sure. What's my end of the contract?" 5"What are your other terms?" "Well, you must be a girl for your powers to work, so I'm sorry, I cannot give you a penis." He hops back onto the offending cock. 1"Alright, I'll do it." 0"No, fuck you, just release the time hold and let me pummel these guys." 6"So, I don't get turned into a witch or die or some stupid shit?" "I'm sorry. You're not wide enough" He wags his tail excitedly. "So, we gonna contract or what?" 9"Yes" 2"No" "Sounds good to me, bro." Schoobie pulls out a large wand resembling buttplug. "So what's your wish, first?" 1"Give me a large strapon and an infinte supply of cup o noodles" 0"Make my brother an actual GUY." 0"Make my brother an actual GIRL" 7"Be my bitch magical animal, and grant me unlimited wishes." "B-But I-" Schoobie sighs. "This is why I wasn't picked to be in Puella Magi Meduka Meguca." He raises his buttplug wand and whirls. "There, I'm your bitch." 9"Now give me UBW and a huge fucking strapon. I've got business to take care of." 2"Now get us out of here, you retarded stuffed pile of crap" He waves his wand. You are now clad in a large armored strapon with spikes and blades. You also notice you can trace shit now. 3"Now, release the time lock" 7Rape the boys while they're frozen in time. You first take your would be rapist and force the dangerous strapon into his anus. 2Pull out 8"Schoobie, increase the size of this thing" "I'm not going to like this, am I?" He waves his wand again and the now skewer strapon is through one guy. 0Mount the fatty next 6Mount the skinny bitch next You skewer the skinnier guy, and it rips right through him. You top your metal death pole with the fatty, who jiggles. 2"Hey Schoobie, release time now." 5"One sec, lemme walk into the hall" You walk into the hall, and Schoobie follows. "You know, you can just think of what you want. We're mentally connected." 7Snap your fingers and release time. 0What, you weren't gonna do that anyways? Time returns to its normal state, and suddenly, HUGE BLOOD AND HUGE GUTS BEGIN TO ERUPT FROM YOUR DEATH ROD. 1"Serves you fuckers right. Now I'm gonna go purge the world of evil because I can!" 8"Serves you fuckers right! Now I'm going to make the world my bitch! I am Manhou Brojou MC-kun!" You snap your fingers and the death pole dissapates, and the twisted corpses fall to the ground. You generate 2 blades into your hands and begin to carve limbs from torsos. 8"Rape. If you're gonna do it, do it right, boys." 1"Sorry, you won't be getting any of this pink slit today." Suddenly, you world shuts to a warning advisory screen. "Due to measure by the One True MrChess, this world will be on hiatus" 6"Schoobie, is there anything I can do about this?" 0"Oh well. Our lord and savior says so." "We could... I mean, you could wish for my shitty furball kind to create worlds that are worksafe, so as to bring up the image of our Multiverse, Animu" 6"I've had enough of this macro bullshit." 1"Fine." Snap. You snap your fingers, and suddenly, you are Homura, only without all the lesbian. "W-What are you going to do with all those scary looking metal things?" 2"We're taking over the world." 4"We're gonna... save... the world... and make sure... kids eat their... vege...tables." And so, MC-kun and her bitch pet Schoobie begin to traverse the world, beating up pedophiles and people who fap to drawings of little girls. 2BAD END 1Actually, I really liked this story. 0Continue next time? 1Y 0N 2BUT WE NEVER SAVED JULIANNE